towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Hero of the Darkness
Diese Geschichte erzählt über den Krieger Waruru, einen Toa aus einem der finsteren Universen im Nebel von Insomnia, und leitet die Legende von Waruru ein. 1.Kapitel. Das Buch Es war eine kalte und regnerische Nacht. Pechschwarze Sturmwolken ließen ihre Last auf das Dorf niederprasseln, das unter ihnen lag, und sich eng an einen hohen Berg schmiegte. Auf den Straßen waren kaum Matoraner zu sehen, was bei diesem Wetter nicht gerade verwunderlich war. Die glitschigen Pflastersteine warfen den Schimmer der sphärlichen Petroleumlampen zurück, die im treiben des Sturms an ihren Stangen hin und herschaukelten. Man könnte meinen, um diese Zeit sei keiner unterwegs, und das stimmte auch - bis auf eine kleine Ausnahme... Auf einmal löste sich ein Schatten von einer Hauswand und begann vorsichtig, und ohne gesehen zu werden, zwischen den Häusern hindurchzuhuschen, darauf bedacht, nicht auf dem feuchten Pflaster auszurutschn. Der Weg dieser Gestalt schien geradewegs aus dem Dorf hinauszuführen. Fast am Rand angekommen trat es ins Licht einer der Lampen, und man konnte einen jungen Toa sehen, gerüstet in blanken, schwarzen Stahl und in einen Umhang gehüllt als Schutz vor dem Regen. Die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt starrte er angestrengt in die Richtung eines nahen Wäldchens, als ob er einen bestimmten Punkt fixiere. Der Name dieses Toa war Waruru. Er war 21 Winter alt, und er war ein Dieb. Ja ein Dieb, doch kein gewöhnlicher Strauchdieb, nein, das war unter seinem Niveau. Genau genommen stahl er Artefakte, wertvolles - und das nur gegen Bezahlung. Es war ganz einfach - er bekam einen Auftrag, er erledigte den Auftrag, er kassierte die Belohnung für den Auftrag und hielt dann Ausschau nach dem nächsten Auftraggeber. Das war nun nicht besonders ehrenhaft, nein, aber dennoch gut bezahlt. Und das war es, was zählte. Waruru lauschte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit hinein, vernahm aber nichts als das stetige Prasseln des Regens, der seinen Umhang nun schon völlig durchnässt hatte. Und dann, endlich... "Waruru! Mein Freund, wie lange haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen?" Ein Po - Matoraner trat auf ihn zu, ein heuchlerisches Grinsen auf seiner Rua, einen kleinen Dolch im Gürtel und - nicht zu vergessen - schien es ihm sichtlich Vergnügen zu bereiten, Waruru so angespannt zu sehen. Auf jeden Fall nicht lange genug, dachte Waruru säuerlich. Ihm war dieser Kerl durchaus zuwider. Nach außen hin jedoch murmelte er: "Lange, ja. Mir geht es gut, danke! Machen wir es kurz. Was soll ich tun? Du schriebst was von einem Buch...und wie steht es mit der Bezahlung?" "1000 Widgets bar auf die Kralle", sagte der Po - Matoraner. "Und was den Auftrag betrifft, solltest du mir jetzt genau zuhören..." Er deutete mit dem Finger auf die Spitze des Berges. Dort thronte eine mächtige Festung. Waruru sah diese Festung nicht zum ersten Mal. Ihm war ihr Anblick zuwider, denn die Bewohner dieser Burg konnten es sich leisten, etwas besseres zu sein, und daraus machten sie auch kein Geheimnis... "Also, Waruru - dein Auftrag ist, diese Burg zu besuchen, und dich in der Bibliothek umzusehen...und dann wirst du dir ein Buch nehmen und unauffällig wieder verschwinden. Ich werde dir dieses Buch beschreiben. Es ist in rote Leinen gebunden, und es sind Goldlettern darauf, in einer fremden Sprache verfasst. Pass auf, ich habe dir den Zeitpunkt verraten an dem die Wachablösung kommt. Trotzdem solltest du versuchen, nicht eher die Mauern der Burg zu erklimmen, als der Vollmond von einer Wolke verdeckt wird...und noch was - solltest du geschnappt werden, dann sagst du niemandem, wer dir diesen Auftrag gegeben hat. Klar?" Waruru knurrte wütend. Er konnte solche Auftraggeber nicht leiden. "Dir ist klar, dass ich dich jetzt auf der Stelle erwürgen und in einen See schmeißen könnte, und nie würde jemand rauskriegen, wer es war?" "Oh, aber nicht doch!", lachte der Po - Matoraner. "Warum denn so aufbrausend?" "Weil du einer von der Sorte bist, die versucht, sich hinter dem eigenen Schatten zu verstecken." Der Braune verzog kaum das Gesicht. "Was soll das nun wieder heißen?", fragte er. "Es heißt, du du bist ein Feigling, der Angst davor hat, sich die Hände schmutzig zu machen." "Warum sollte ich auch, du machst doch die Arbeit für mich.", entgegnete der Matoraner. Waruru hatte genug. "Verschwinde, bevor ich die Kontrolle verliere. Ich liefere das Buch bei dir ab, wenn ich es habe." Wortlos verschwand der Po - Matoraner. ---- Der Regen hatte aufgehört und der Mond schob sich zaghaft zwischen den letzten schwarzen Wolken hervor